


Anodyne - Pregnant Tony Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1221]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The birth of their child.





	Anodyne - Pregnant Tony Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/03/2002 for the word [anodyne](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/09/03/anodyne).
> 
> anodyne  
> Serving to relieve pain; soothing.  
> Not likely to offend; bland; innocuous.  
> A medicine that relieves pain.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Gravid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10681110), [Embonpoint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11604234), [Gamine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834847), [Repletion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502340), [Paean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576516), [Punctilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685818), [Nascent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750864), [Heterodox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776847), [Foundling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824295), [Malapropos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913227), [Somnolent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022694), [Loquacious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435854), [Obloquy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500972), and [Expatiate - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645095), [Arrogate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801671), [Doula](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823520), [Gravitas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832886), [Beholden - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227604), [Propitious - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326025), [Inchoate - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575754), [Zeitgeist - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692712), [Chary - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764691), [Acrid - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085330), [Sobriquet - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661241), [Facetious - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726749), [Auspicious - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509574), and [Palpable - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454280).
> 
> 1 more update and this story will be finished. 
> 
> P.S. I know nothing about the medical field and effects, so I apologize if I got anything wrong with that.

It wouldn’t be real life, if a couple of conversations had fixed everything, but both Tony and Gibbs had to admit that things were going smoother in their relationship. Or well they were until Gibbs received a phone call from Fornell in the middle of a hot case. McGee and Bishop looked after Gibbs in shock as he actually left them alone at an active crime scene with no way to get back to the office. 

He’d simply ordered them to call the Director and get another team to back them up. Then he’d left. 

“Wait, Gibbs!” McGee called.

But Gibbs just continued heading to the car.

“What’s going on?” Bishop tried.

“It’s a personal emergency. Tell the Director I’m sorry and I’ll be back as soon as it’s over.”

McGee and Bishop exchanged glances as Gibbs climbed in the car, slammed the door, and roared off leaving them stranded at the crime scene. “What kind of personal emergency could Gibbs possibly have?” Tim wondered out loud.

“I don’t know. Does he have family?” Bishop suggested.

“I don’t think so.” Tim responded, lip wrinkling in concentration.

Bishop shrugged, calling the Director and explaining the situation. Surprisingly, the Director hummed in acknowledgement like this was expected.

“What’s going on, Director?”

“It’s nothing to worry about, Agent Bishop. I’ll send Balboa’s team to help you out. Be careful.”

“We will.”

“Well?” Tim probed.

“The Director is sending Balboa. He seemed to be expecting this.”

McGee hummed noncommittally as he surveyed their crime scene. They hadn’t even figured out who the victim was before Gibbs took off. They should definitely wait for Ducky and probably Balboa to show up before doing anything with the scene.

Gibbs didn’t care about his crime scene. He had more important things to worry about. His kid was being born today. 

Fornell was calling to let him know that he was taking DiNozzo to the hospital. Apparently Tony’s contractions were close enough that it was time to go to the hospital. How Fornell ended up playing hospital driver Gibbs wasn’t sure.

He was just happy to be called. He hadn’t doubted he would be. Tony had been doing a good job of making sure he was aware of doctor appointments even if he couldn’t make all of them.

Still he was excited and petrified at the same time. He hadn’t been there for Kelly’s birth. He had no idea what was going to happen. 

He arrived at the hospital and was directed to the room where Tony was only to find Tony arguing with the nurse about his pain medication. Gibbs could tell that Tony was really feeling the pain, but he knew by now that Tony had unusual reactions to pain medication that could make the birth even more complicated. Though, Gibbs hoped they had some sort of anodyne to give him.

Or maybe they would just be putting Tony under since it was going to be a c-section. Though, maybe it wasn’t time to operate, yet. Gibbs had no idea about any of this and what was and wasn’t normally especially since Tony was male and didn’t have the same parts a female did.

He knew his job, though. That was to step up beside Tony and offer a squeeze to Tony’s shoulder to let him know that he was there to support him. Tony shot him a smile in return. 

They were planning a c-section, but had to make sure that Tony would react to the spinal block appropriately. Gibbs hoped he would as he knew that was the easiest option for Tony. Apparently, the contractions were more painful than they were expecting and Tony wanted some pain medication on top of the spinal block.

The nurse disagreed insisting it wasn’t safe. Now, they were in a stare down which was broken by another nurse coming in to actually administer the spinal block. The doctor joined shortly after to prepare for the c-section and make sure Tony was ready for this.

When Tony again asked for pain relief the doctor told him to wait for the spinal block to take effect. The pain should reduce significantly after that. Of course, Tony just had to be an unusual case. 

The doctor tested the numbness and it appeared that the spinal block was kicking in appropriately. However, most people just had some strange sensations once it kicked in and didn’t feel any pain. That wasn’t the case for Tony. 

Instead, while the parts of his body that were being operated on were numb, his body was somehow managing to feel nauseous . He grasped Gibbs’ hand and wished that they had just put him under for this. The chills swarmed his body and Tony shivered.

He really wanted to be put under. He didn’t like the sensation going through his body. It reminded him too much of some of the drugs used on him when he was undercover or going through withdrawal. Still the doctor insisted that the procedure was almost over and it would be silly to put him under for the time it would take to finish the surgery. 

Tony gritted his teeth against the nausea and cursed Gibbs name as they finished the surgery to get his baby out. Tony wasn’t sure if he wanted it to be a boy or a girl. He’d decided to wait and be surprised, so he had no idea which it was.

A loud wail pierced the operating room and soon the doctor was handing his beautiful baby boy to him. Tony cradled him in his arms and couldn’t help smiling down at his son despite the headache, nausea, and chills that wracked his body. Gibbs reached out a hand to touch his son, pausing with his hand over his son’s head to make sure it was ok with Tony.

When Tony nodded, Gibbs caressed his son’s bald head. He couldn’t believe he had a child now. So much was going to change in just a few short weeks. 

They’d talked about it some, about how they wanted to handle the first few months of the kid’s life. Tony had originally thought that he’d immediately go back to work, but as the baby’s birth grew closer he’d found that even though he knew that could be done he didn’t want to anymore. Gibbs had wanted to take the first few months off as well, but while they were getting along better they weren’t quite ready to deal with each other 24/7 especially not at the same time as they’d have to deal with little to no sleep due to their new baby.

After many discussions they’d finally agreed that Gibbs would work half the week and take the other half off. That way when Tony was flagging and ready for help Gibbs would be available, but they wouldn’t drive each other too batty in between. Gibbs still wanted Tony to move into his house, but he knew Tony wasn’t ready for that.

Tony needed his own space. Gibbs had no idea, how they would manage caring for the kid equally without living in the same house. Still he would try for Tony and hope that actually moving in together wouldn’t be too far in the future.

However, that was a problem for after the hospital. The doctors and nurses took the baby away. Gibbs assumed to make sure it was healthy and all that.

With the baby gone, it was pretty obvious that Tony was still feeling the effects of the spinal block. Gibbs stared worriedly at Tony. He didn't want just the baby.

He wanted Tony too. The doctors were monitoring Tony and Gibbs couldn't help yelling at them to make Tony feel better. The doctors insisted that it was fine and that as soon as the spinal block wore off Tony would be back to his normal self.

Gibbs glared at them. He wanted to do more than that, but he knew he didn't have the knowledge to help Tony if something was actually wrong. Fortunately, about an hour after the c-section, Tony started feeling better as the spinal block started losing effect. Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief when it did appear that it was just the spinal block.

It would be another three days before Tony would be let out of the hospital, but at least it didn't look like he'd suffer any complications from this birth. Of course, after another 24 hours, Tony was restless and annoyed and yelling at Gibbs to go back to work and leave him alone. Gibbs did, he did have a case to deal with, after all, but he made sure Fornell took his place.

Tony glared at him, but Gibbs wasn't backing down. "I need to know you're ok."

Tony's glare lost a little heat at that. He huffed, "Fine."

That was pretty much how it went once Tony was out of the hospital. Gibbs would do his best to make sure Tony and the baby were ok. He would take the baby off Tony's hands when Tony would let him and would eventually get Tony pissed at him for what Tony termed mother henning.

When Gibbs explained that it was because he cared, though, Tony would always give in, sigh, and pout. Gibbs didn't know how to get to a less frustrating relationship with Tony, but he was too glad to have Tony and the baby in his life to worry about it much.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be 1 more installment after this one of the Pregnant Tony series. There are 14 stories already written for the dictionary.com series after this one, so I will be posting at least 14 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
